


Sunrise Yoga

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Post-Serial: s116 Castrovalva, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor has an exercise routine planned for his crew, and it involves sunrise yoga. However, getting them all to participate doesn’t go exactly as planned.





	Sunrise Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love Team Five so much. 
> 
> This was a fic I came up with immediately after watching the end of Castrovalva when they jog back to the TARDIS because the Doctor said it was good exercise and Tegan is complaining (of course).

When the Doctor burst into Adric’s room, he was a little surprised—and put out—to find him already awake. 

If the boy was startled by the Doctor’s intrusion, he didn’t show it. “Good morning, Doctor,” he began before the Doctor had a chance to speak. “Have we landed somewhere?”

The Doctor beamed, seeing his chance to recover the brilliant entry he had planned out. “Yes we have. We’re on the east coast of Florida; in keeping with our exercise routine, we’re going to do some sunrise yoga.”

Adric frowned. “Yoga? What’s that?”

“A wonderful Earth tradition going back centuries that involves stretching and meditation.” 

“Sounds fascinating!” 

The Doctor nodded. “Console room in ten minutes. We don’t want to miss the sunrise.” He exited Adric’s room and went to find Nyssa next. He strode into her room, though the lights were off, and boomed, 

“Good morning, Nyssa! We’re going to start our day with some sunrise yoga.” 

Nyssa sat up in her bed and blinked at him sleepily, nodding with a small smile on her face. 

“You’ll need to change into some comfortable clothes,” the Doctor continued. “Console room in ten minutes!” 

He left for Tegan’s room and burst in just like he had with the other two. “Good morning, Tegan! We—” 

But he was cut offf by an incoming projectile of a pillow, thrown with startling accuracy from the other side of the room. He caught the pillow before it could hit him. Tegan still hadn’t risen. 

“Sunrise yoga?” he asked, cutting to the chase. 

Another pillow came his way, faster this time. With the other pillow still in his hands, all he could do was use it as a shield to block this new missile. 

“Very well, then. We’ll see you later!” 

“Don’t come back until at least ten o’ clock,” Tegan’s voice muttered.

The Doctor paused on his way out and almost started to explain about how time was relative in the TARDIS, but thought better of it and left, leaving Tegan’s pillows on the floor. He went to the console room, and Adric and Nyssa arrived a few minutes later. 

“Where’s Tegan?” Nyssa asked. 

“Not coming,” the Doctor replied. “She said she needed some more rest.” 

“Let me try to get her up,” Adric offered, turning back toward the corridors. 

The Doctor held out a hand. “Wait, Adric, I don’t think—” But he was already gone. 

Nyssa sighed. “Oh dear.” 

“‘Oh dear,’ indeed.” The Doctor moved to go after him and Nyssa followed, but by the time they were walking out the door it was already too late. An enraged shriek pierced the air, making both the Doctor and Nyssa freeze, and quick footsteps pounded towards them. Adric came into view, looking like a man running for his life, followed closely by a dishevelled Tegan brandishing her favourite weapon of the morning: a pillow. As they ran past the Doctor and Nyssa into the console room, Tegan pegged Adric in the head, forcing him to stumble into the console. 

All the Doctor could do was stare, wondering what on Earth he’d done by bringing these three very different people on board. 

Tegan’s eyes were like fire as she glared at Adric. “I’m going to bed,” she announced, and promptly left. 

The Doctor never mentioned sunrise yoga again. 


End file.
